


Asking for It

by Vince_Vallery



Series: Hummel Family Values [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parental Discipline, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_Vallery/pseuds/Vince_Vallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants attention, but a bad reputation isn't exactly worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for It

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 1 episode 17; Bad Reputation

Wisconsin was handing Minnesota another resounding loss when the paddle was thrust in front of his face. This was a first for Kurt. Eyeing his son, still wearing that cheerleading uniform, Burt stopped tivo with a sigh. “What’s this?” Burt asked taking the hand holding that dreaded paddle and giving a light shake. 

“I have done something unacceptably horrible to another human being and deserve to be punished severely.” Kurt stated seriously. A skeptical grin crossed Burt’s face at the idea of his socially conscious child doing another person harm. “Alright, who’d you murder?” he joked, “because if it was that Berry girl I don’t think to many people are gonna mind.” he chuckled but stopped dead when Kurt didn’t join the laugh.

With an almighty sigh Burt turned to his son, “what did you do?” he asked again, this time seriously. “I was the one that took Coach Sylvester’s ‘Physical’ video and posted it online.” Kurt confessed. Another skeptical look from Burt had Kurt throwing the paddle at the other side of the couch, stomping his sneakered foot, and screaming, “Alright! Make fun.” tossing his hands in the air in frustration he went on ranting, “maybe I should murder someone! Perhaps that’ll get your attention!” 

Catching a retreating hand Burt swatted Kurt’s polyester covered rear, “stop that.” he chided, “You do not get to throw a fit. You’re sixteen not six.” Burt continued scolding as he pulled Kurt to sit in the seat he’d vacated. “Now I’m sorry I wasn’t taking you seriously. But Kurt, buddy, Sylvester might’ve deserved the humiliation more then you do a spanking.” 

The slow shaking of his head told Burt that his son did not agree. “Tell me why you think differently then.” he offered watching the anxiety grow in his kid. Taking a deep breath Kurt twinned his fingers nervously as he organized his thoughts.

“One.” Kurt started holding up his index finger, “it shouldn’t matter who I’ve hurt with my thoughtlessness.” and that had Burt hiding another grin at the reminder of how adult Kurt had always been, “and two. It is, in fact, worse that Coach Sylvester was made victim by such a selfish feat because...” swallowing the tears threatening to escape, “because she’s like me.” he got out.

Nodding Burt understood the association,“Sue Sylvester has been so damaged by the world that she is one push”- Kurt expressively flicked a wrist-“ from a total meltdown.” taking that emotive hand Burt successfully stopped Kurt’s own impending meltdown.

“Alright. Not happy about this, but I’ll give ya a spanking.” he conceded, “I’m not paddling you in that uniform though.” shaking his head frantically Kurt replied with a gasping, “oh God no.” glasz eyes scanned red track pants, “Coach Sylvester would mess up my voice or gouge my face if I damaged this.” 

Standing to the side to allow Kurt access to his expansive/expensive closet Burt fought the urge to point out that this was the woman he stole from and humiliated and was now demanding to be punished on account of. 

Figuring he had at least thirty minutes, as Kurt never just changed clothes after school, Burt sat back and started the game again. The ungodly racket raising from the basement only moments after Kurt disappeared down the stairs had Burt off the couch with a groan. What he found when he got to the bottom of the stairs insighted aggravation. 

As soon as he got to his basement sanctuary Kurt found his phone had a new message. Picking it up he scanned the texts from Mercedes about a glist?. She had sent him the breakdown, Quinn, Santana, Puck...the only original glee clubber on the glist was Rachel, of course, and she was a negative five. Throwing the expensive piece of technology Kurt screamed then kicked his plastic designer vanity chair over.

Falling back on his bed Kurt combed his hands through his hair and stared at the ceiling. “How am I still invisible.” the soprano wondered. Hearing his dad’s footsteps coming down the stairs Kurt shot up. Burt’s disappointed eyes took in the scene then fell on his son standing guiltily beside his weird-couch-bed-thing. 

Words weren’t necessary, throwing anything was an instant spanking in the Hummel house. Burt had told him on a number of occasions if he wanted to throw something it had better be a ball, and outside. Knowing this Kurt bit the inside of his lip and wrapped his arms around himself waiting. He was honestly surprised when he got away with just one swat upstairs. 

“What’s going on?” Burt asked conversationally picking the phone up off of the concrete floor. “I was changing out of my Cheerios uniform. Remember?” Kurt answered with a fake laugh. “And this flew across your room taking the chair down with it?” Dad asked/observed righting the oft abused plastic chair. 

Sighing Kurt let his arms fall by his sides, “no.” he confessed, “I might have been involved in my phone finding it’s way to the floor at the foot of the stairs.” nodding Burt put the flying phone down on the mirrored table Kurt called his vanity, “so you threw it?” he asked patiently closing the gap between him and his son.

“Yes, I threw it.” Kurt mumbled in reply rubbing his arm, suddenly thinking his over dramatics upstairs were a mistake. “And what’s the rule about that?” Burt continued pulling the plastic chair around to sit in it. “Don’t.” Kurt answered quietly avoiding his dad’s gaze. 

Taking one of Kurt’s hands Burt shook it gently making his kid meet his eyes. “So I’m going to ask once more, what’s going on?” sinking onto his dad’s lap Kurt shrugged, “someone made a list of the sexiest glee members..” he started resting his head on his dad’s shoulder. 

Glasz eyes stared at the ceiling a moment before he continued, “I’m still so invisible that I didn’t even make it onto the list,” he laughed a bit bitterly, “not even ranking below zero like Rachel.” he finished looking up at his dad. 

Hugging his peculiar kid Burt tried to hold back a laugh of his own, “anyone else left off this list?” he asked genuinely curious. “Mercedes, Artie, and Tina were all excluded along with me.” Kurt answered lacing his fingers between his dad’s rough digits. Watching his hand mingle with his dad’s Kurt shrugged again, “I know it shouldn’t bother me but I’m a little tired of jumping and screaming for attention.” he said softly.

Squeezing the hand in his Burt remembered Kurt complaining about receiving attention upstairs when he demanded to be punished for embarrassing Sylvester. “Is this really a me and you thing?” Burt asked looking Kurt in the eye, “like that whole business with joining the football team and that stupid diet?” 

“I’m just sick of being left out.” that airy soprano mumbled. Turning away from his dad’s stare Kurt sighed then attempted to extract himself from Burt’s arms. Succeeding the male cheerleader returned his gaze to the seated man, wrapping his own arms around himself, “I’m in real trouble now aren’t I?” he asked with a shaky smile. 

“Yeah,” Burt sighed, “you know damn well the very few rules we’ve got and what breaking them means.” he lectured half-heartedly tugging Kurt over his knee. “Dad!” Kurt squeaked being tipped over, “Coach Sylvester WILL. KILL. ME if this uniform gets damaged!” he complained squeaking again as the first swat landed on his polyester clad butt.

“Then you should have changed before throwing another tantrum.” Burt explained humorously. Frankly he didn’t want to spank his son in that cheerleading uniform, it seemed like one of those weird fetishes that perverts on the internet jack it to, but he wasn’t going to break the consistency that kept his kid in line either. They already tried that today and Kurt proved that he still needed instant consequences. 

Landing a second spank to the seat of those Cheerio track pants Burt was surprised that his kid was actually struggling. Actively trying to get up. Kurt knew, on some level, that fighting was a very bad idea. He vaguely remembered trying to do something similar when he was thirteen and getting a heck-of-a spanking for his efforts. Still earning a harsher punishment now would be nothing compared to whatever torture Sylvester would inflict on him if that uniform got damaged in anyway. 

The struggling was easy enough to curve. Burt simply wrapped his restraining arm around those skinny hips lifting them easily enough so he could tug the precious red pants, and underpants, down past pale thighs then went right back to spanking. Even though he was only using his hand every swat left a horrible sting. It seemed like between spankings Kurt tended to forget how hard just his dad’s hand was. 

By the time the stinging got to be to much for Burt to continue Kurt’s backside was a lovely shade of blush, matching his hand quite nicely, so he went to rub his kid’s shuttering back. And that helped to alleviate some of the sting. “You going to throw anymore tantrums tonight?” dad asked trying to keep the sternness in his voice but failing. 

Taking a moment to catch his breath Kurt answered with a simple, “no.” that was satisfactory to Burt. “Still wanna paddling for humiliating Sylvester?” he questioned remembering that the paddle was waiting on the coffee table. Another ‘no’ broke from his weepy son and Burt accepted that too. 

Somehow, even after Coach Sylvester thanked him when he’d confessed, Kurt’s stomach just wouldn’t stop hurting. Maybe it was the MC Hammer dance? Wearing harem pants should only be done under certain circumstances and a failed disruption in the library obviously wasn’t one of them. It wasn’t until Mr. Shue called him into his office to interrogate him about the glist that Kurt started to get an inclining about why he was feeling nauseous. 

First Kurt really wanted to inform his choir teacher that had he made the glist the first two people on it would not have been girls. Number one would have been Finn with a great gold star. As the Spanish teacher, choir instructor, deteriorated into the realization that he was simply throwing accusations at his students until one confessed or ratted the culprit out the delicate male soprano thought about his own struggle.

Only part way into The Deadliest Catch and the paddle was again thrust before Burt Hummel. Looking up at his kid Burt had to appreciate that at least this time he wasn’t wearing the cheerleading uniform. “This still about you humiliating Sylvester?” he asked with a weary sigh. 

“I should have just taken the punishment the other day when I initially brought it up.” Kurt replied equally fatigued. Pulling his kid down to sit on his lap Burt held around that slim waist tight. “No, I should have made it very clear that you’re not the adult here.” Burt corrected taking the paddle from the artistic hand and putting it to a side. “I decided what’s punished and how.” dad went on capturing one of Kurt’s nervously flexing hands and making eye contact. 

“That’s not to say you’re not getting a spanking for what you did to Sylvester.” Burt added making the tense body in his arms ease a bit, “what I am telling you is that you only control when and how you get punished by behaving.” dad sighed, “I should have just finished with your punishment when it was decided.” 

Nodding, perplexed, Kurt decided to just remain quiet an call this a win...or whatever. He got his way. Unfortunately Dad wasn’t going to let this go without an interrogation. The second Kurt would suffer through that day. “Why’d you do something like steal from Sylvester?” Burt started making his kid groan sullenly, “I thought you and her got along pretty well?” he observed when the slight boy on his lap looked less then willing to talk.

“I don’t know.” Kurt whined trying to pull out of his dad’s hold, “I was just curious what she would be taping that she felt the need to lock up.” he finally answered curling as much as he could over his knees. A chuckle escaped from Burt before he could stop himself but he recovered enough to restrain his scrambling child more securely. “And posting it online?” Burt asked tone returning to stern.

“Can’t you just spank me!” Burt’s soprano argued wrenching his arm attempting to free his wrist. Staying strong against the physical fighting Burt rose standing and turning his struggling kid so he could catch his other arm around the bicep and look in those glasz eyes. “When I get all the facts that’ll happen.” he told. As expected Kurt stomped his foot at that but the fighting died. With his kid calming Burt moved them back to sit, this time settling Kurt beside him instead of on his lap.

“What would posses you to put something that personal to one of your teachers online.” dad tried again but somewhere in the questioning it turned into a lecture, “you knew damn well that it didn’t belong to you. And you had no right to even be viewing it yourself.” bitting his lip Kurt just nodded in agreement returning to the thought that this may have been a bad idea, “so tell me why you would do something so....” words were failing Burt.

“Thoughtless.” Kurt supplied. As much as he wanted to tell his dad that it went back to impressing his friends in glee club, and that is was actually Finn that posted the video, Kurt was starting to feel like that was his excuse for all his poor behavior. And the deep-seated fear that dad would pull him out of glee still lingered. “It was just that.” he sighed spent from the near constant drama at school on top of the week long struggle over how to solve his guilt regarding the Physical video.

A non-committal noise said that Burt wanted a more cohesive explanation. Heaving a heavy breath Kurt looked to the ceiling before returning to his dad’s even stare, “I wanted to show the other original glee clubbers.” he started, “Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Rachel, and Finn.” Kurt listed inching closer to his dad so he could rest against him, “Rachel’s boyfriend Jesse was there. And he said we should use the video to get even with Coach Sylvester or something, for trying to get glee shut down, so I posted it.” Kurt explained curling against Burt’s side.

“Is that how you solve problems like someone being mean to you?” dad asked wrapping his arm around the cuddling boy’s shoulders. He knew he shouldn’t. Kurt was being punished for doing something incredibly thoughtless, and potentially dangerous considering what Burt had heard about Sylvester’s violent moods, but Burt couldn’t deny his kid comfort. “No dad.” a fatigued soprano answered from Burt’s chest. 

After giving the fragile body curled against him a hug Burt pulled his kid put up so he could look in those eyes again. “Alright then.” he nodded, receiving a firm nod back from his son. Those words heralded the start of the actual punishment and Kurt was determined to be brave throughout it. 

Helping the lanky boy stand Burt tugged at the long sweater waiting for Kurt to pull it over his head. Another appreciative grin crossed Burt’s face briefly with the knowledge that his kid was wearing something under that knee length sweater, a white button down shirt. “You know what upset me most about this stunt?” dad asked working on the button to those skinny pants. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Kurt answered meekly winding his untied bowtie around those slender hands. “Don’t be sorry for not knowing.” Burt returned wiggling the tight pants past his skinny kid’s hips, “after thinking about it for a while I found I was most upset because that Coach is an unpredictable lady and pulling a stunt like this had the potential to be pretty dangerous.” he told making Kurt pull his bottom lip between his teeth.

In the excitement of feeling involved and overwhelming guilt of hurting Sue Sylvester he hadn’t considered that she might hurt him. A snarky part of his mind supplied that she wouldn’t have but Kurt ignored that. “I’m sorry.” the willowy soprano sniffed. 

Hugging his kid, rapidly approaching tears, again Burt sighed, “you shouldn’t have to fear that a teacher might hurt you.” he explained, “and you’re usually pretty good at judging people.” he praised. Sliding his hands from around his son’s waist Burt took a thin wrist pulling him into place over is knee. “So tell me why we’re here?” dad demanded gently as he picked up the long forgotten paddle.

“I took property that was not mine,” Kurt started shuttering slightly as the paddle came to rest on his butt. “Good start.” Burt nodded swatting the vulnerable rear briskly. “I unjustly viewed it and showed it to other people,” the soprano squeaked at the first spank. At that Kurt received a seconded firmer smack. “What else?” Burt prompted waiting with the paddle sitting heavily on ivory, turning pink, backside.

“We put the video online humiliating, and possibly enraging, coach Sylvester.” Kurt related breath hitching on the last syllable as the paddle came down again. “That sounds about right.” Burt agreed officially ending the speaking portion of the spanking. From there he worked on landing measured spanks all over Kurt’s butt in the haphazard pattern he usually kept.

When the fleshy part of his kid’s backside was a bright red in color and he was struggling to keep in place Burt moved his restraining hand to pull that thin waist in close, wrapping his arm fully around Kurt’s waist, and aiming for still pale thighs. “So what are you going to do tomorrow at school?” Burt asked not slowing the paddle’s quick heating of Kurt’s thighs. 

“I already confessed to stealing and posting the video.” the shuttering soprano answered, “she thanked me for doing it.” he reported after. Stopping the relentless paddle Burt looked at his kid, well the back of his head, with an odd expression. “If she didn’t have a problem with it why’d you confess to me?” he asked already knowing the answer. “Because I felt bad.” Kurt returned collapsing fully onto the couch, leaving a weary arm to dangle over the side pale fingers brushing the floor.

“How do you feel now?” Burt asked putting the paddle aside and rubbing his tired kid’s bare hip. “Sore, and sleepy.” Kurt yawned. Pulling the lanky boy to stand, since he seemed to be having trouble moving, Burt helped him redress. When Kurt made to head to his room he was stopped by his dad catching his hand. “Thank you for talking to me.” dad said. With a half laugh Kurt climbed over the arm of the couch curling up between it and his dad, “it wasn’t that bad.” he smiled closing his eyes. 

Wrapping his arm around his half sleeping kid Burt flipped through the channels til he found something to watch. By then Kurt had fallen completely under so Burt moved the both of them til his scrawny child was stretched across the couch with his head resting on Burt’s lap, where Burt could play with his thick soft hair.


End file.
